Rabbit's Heart
by VervainHearts
Summary: Was it wrong for Jeremy to want one girl? One normal and simple girl. But in Mystic Falls, even the most average of people are not normal at all. JeremyxOFC and Will include Dark!Bonnie and the Original Family. Set after 3x20 with a twist. Note: Edited Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title:** The New Normal

**Rating:** Rated T but I put M due to the high percentage of smut in the future.

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except fort he original ones of course.

**Summary:** How Jeremy's first day back in school went...

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

**Chapter**** 1:**

"**So ****this ****is ****the ****new ****normal****? ****Klaus ****living ****in ****the ****same ****town ****as ****us ****until ****we ****find ****out ****whether ****or ****not ****Stefan****, ****Damon ****and ****Caroline ****are ****from ****his ****blood line****." **Jeremy gilbert asked his sister, Elena, as he cleared the kitchen table they had just finished breakfast at. It had been filled with an eerie silence that the young boy was determined to break. It had been over two weeks since Alaric had chosen not to transition into a original vampire, basically signing his own death certificate. They now had no guardian to watch over and protect them. Jeremy and Elena had to fend for themselves, whether it was from the supernatural forces in their lives or even pesky neighbors.

"I guess so. If he is, then we have to let him live. But if he isn't... we have to kill him. But if we kill him, we could kill Tyler too." Elena said with a sigh. She began to wash the dishes that Jeremy cleared from the table. "But even then, we can't let Tyler die."

"It's not like Stefan and Damon are going to care. They'll still kill Klaus just to get him out of our lives." Jeremy interjected. Ever since Jeremy came back from Denver, he had been caught up on the reckless abandonment the Salvatore brothers had been up to. From turning Bonnie's mom to their failed plan of killing Klaus; it seemed like they were causing a slew of trouble in town.

"I know Jeremy..." Elena stated. "I wish that our lives didn't have to turn out like this but we have to stay strong and hope that it doesn't come down to that." She reached out her hand to grasp her younger brother's. He rubbed the back of his sister's hand. "We need to get going soon. You don't want to be late on your first day back to Mystic Falls High." A weary smile appeared on Elena's face. Jeremy gave her a smalls mile of his own. They finished cleaning up and were on their way to school.

**Elena ****soon ****pulled ****into ****the ****parking ****lot ****of ****Mystic ****Falls High School**, searching for a spot as Jeremy sat in the passenger seat, scanning the different crowds of saw a few friends, hanging out before classes started. They soon pulled into an empty parking spot and Elena turned the car off.

"I want you to take it easy for today. I know you've been gone for awhile and I don't want you to stress out about things changing." Elena spoke softly. Jeremy grabbed his bag and put into onto his lap.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jeremy asked, knowing his sister would probably be a mess throughout the day. She nodded, trying to put on a smile. He unbuckled himself and leaned over to hug her while rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay." He cooed to her.

Once Elena was ready, they both got out the car and headed towards the front lawn of the school. Elena and Jeremy walked over to where Caroline and Matt were occupying a picnic table. Jeremy faced the crowd while his sister faced her friends. Jeremy surveyed the area, taking in his surroundings. He was soon snapped back into reality when Caroline said his name. He turned around and saw the blonde giving him a glare. Looking up, Jeremy saw a girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes that seemed to be endless. She seemed familiar but he couldn't put a name to her face.

"You know how boys are. Always caught up in their heads but not connected to their brains." Caroline said with a giggle. The blue eyed brunette over the camera she had in her hand. Caroline began to click through the pictures and smiled in delight. "This are really great photos of the cheerleaders. I approve."

"Well then, expect to see them in the yearbook. My job here is done. See you guys around." The blue eyed girl said before grabbing her camera bag and books. She began to walk off when Jeremy noticed a bound book was left on the table. He got up and turned to see where she was but she was out of sight. He sat back down and held the book in his hand.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked Matt, Caroline and Elena. Matt shrugged his shoulders, focusing on the assignment he was working on.

"I think she might have been in the student council when I was still a member." Elena said as she mindlessly played with her sleeve. Caroline huffed and flipped her hair, giving Jeremy a knowing look.

"Sometimes I wonder if you any of you even live in this town. Her name is Kaitlin Mccullough. She's a sophomore and a photographer for yearbook. Her dad owns the hardware store and her mom owns that health store in town." Caroline said as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Jeremy wasn't surprised that she knew all of this; Caroline was the queen of gossip. And she hadn't even fell behind on knowing everything that was going on with everyone even after she became a vampire. If anything, she had gotten better.

"Well it wasn't like he was preoccupied with his new life in Denver Care." Matt said as he got up from seat. The school bell rang and they all got up, getting ready to head to their first class of the day. Elena and Matt said goodbye and walked away, leaving Caroline and Jeremy to head to respective classes.

**As ****they ****walked ****together****, **Jeremy flipped through the book, discovering it was a found different sketches people and scenes. He found them intriguing. He was a bit of an artist himself. but her work was way better than his.

"So what do you want to know about her?" Caroline asked, making Jeremy realize she was still walking with him. He closed the book and turned to the bubbly blond. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"I don't want to know nothing. Unless its from Kaitlin. I'm not going to stalk her." Jeremy stated as he adjusted his backpack. Caroline kept up with his pace. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"I'll get there in time. Perks of being a vampire." Caroline said with a smirk. "Since you don't want to get to know her, give me Kaitlin's book and I'll return it to her." The brunette boy stopped in his tracks and turned to the girl.

"No. I found it and I'm going to return it to her." Jeremy said. He was about to continue walking when Caroline pulled him back to stand in front of her.

"Well if you're going to return it to her, you're going to need her schedule and what she is doing after school." Caroline responded before beginning to walk away.

"How am I supposed to find that out?" Jeremy called after her. She turned around, walking backwards.

"Leave it all to me. I will text you the deets." Caroline yelled, getting a few glares from teachers. Jeremy shook his head and walked into his class.

**Class ****was ****finally ****done ****for ****the ****day ****and ****Kaitlin ****was ****making ****her ****way ****to ****the ****art ****room****.** But before she could even make it to the door, she was being pulled away by her best friend Chloe Peterson.

"Did you hear who's back?" Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around Kaitlin's arm, linking them together. "Jeremy Gilbert also known as the hunky and misunderstood brother of Elena."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior. Chloe was a sucker for popularity and being in the in crowd. She was a social butterfly while Kaitlin tagged along for the ride. While Chloe was a cheerleader, Kaitlin settled for anything out of the spotlight.

"I saw Jeremy this morning." Kaitlin said. Chloe gasped and turned around to face her. "Calm down. I was showing Queen Care the pictures of the cheerleaders and he happened to be sitting with her, Matt and his sister, Elena."

"I can't believe you didn't text me about your meeting with the three most popular seniors at our school. I am very hurt that you didn't include me." Chloe pouted. Kaitlin just groaned with annoyance.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. We've lived in this town since we've been born and have known everyone. They're just people we see everyday." Kaitlin stated. Chloe sighed and began to follow Kaitlin as she walked back to the art classroom

"Hun, you need to learn the high school hierarchy system." Chloe said, flipping her curly chocolate locks over her shoulder. "I wonder if Jeremy is single. I mean I heard he and Bonnie have been over for like ever now. Plus, he was in Denver for a while so that is enough time for him to have a rebound girlfriend."

The two girls entered the classroom and Kaitlin was shocked to see who was sitting at the table she usually occupied. Chloe practically squealed, gathering most of the attention of everyone in the room, including Jeremy. Kaitlin calmly walked over to the table the teenage boy was occupying while Chloe followed.

"Hey Jeremy." Chloe flipped her hair, making her presence known. Kaitlin slipped into her seat silently and began to look through her book bag, searching for her sketchbook.

"Hey." Jeremy said, trying to ignore Chloe's persistence. He knew her type ad he wasn't interested. He looked to Kaitlin, who was searching through her bag. He knew she was looking for her sketchbook, which he had. He pulled it out of the stacks of books he had and slid it over to her. Kaitlin's eyes found her book and she then looked up at, blue meeting brown orbs.

"Hi." Kaitlin said shyly. Jeremy flashed her a smile. All the while, Chloe was watching their exchange, feeling a bit awkward.

"Kaitlin, I gotta go. Cheerleading practice." Chloe said embarrassed. She rushed out of the room before Kaitlin could say goodbye.

"I'm sorry about... Chloe. She can be a bit of a drama queen." Kaitlin nervously spoke. Jeremy just nodded.

"It's okay. Nothing like a bit of high school drama to lighten up the mood of your day." Jeremy said with a laugh. "I hope you didn't find it weird that I had your sketchbook. You left it at the table this morning and it would suck if it got in the wrong hands."

"Well lucky you kept it safe for me. You didn't look through it, did you?" Kaitlin asked as she flipped through her book, making sure it was unharmed.

"To be honest, I did. You're a really good artist. Better than I am actually." Jeremy admitted, feeling a bit intimidated by her work and the intense stare her blue eyes were giving him. Kaitlin blushed as she looked down at her book.

"Well thank you for being honest." Kaitlin stated. "So, how did you know I was going to be here after school?" She was curious on how he knew where she was and where she would usually sit.

Jeremy's smile faded a bit when Kaitlin asked him how he knew she was going to be in the art room after school. He hoped he wouldn't get busted for seeking her out but it wasn't his fault Caroline texted him everything there was to know about her. But he did take the bait the bubbly blond practically dangled in front of him.

"I... Caroline told me. She's a bit of a private investigator." Jeremy replied. Kaitlin giggled at him presenting this fact.

"By private investigator, you mean gossip. I know how Caroline is. She's a sweet girl but a little bit weird." Kaitlin admitted. Jeremy looked at her confused. The only weird thing about Caroline was the fact she was a vampire but he had gotten use to it. But had other people noticed?

"Weird? How so?" He asked, trying not to seem curious as he began to sketch on some paper from his notebook. Kaitlin eyed him for a second, wondering why he asked her.

"Well..." Kaitlin trailed off as she leaned closer to Jeremy to whisper. "When she's around me sometimes, she tries to hold her breath and it's weird. It's like she thinks I smell gross or something. And then she stares off into space while she looks at me."

Jeremy knew the reason why Caroline was acting like that. It was normal for her to have the bloodlust that came along with being a vampire. It must've been worst when she was alone with a human being.

"But then again, life in Mystic Falls is a bit weird to begin with." Kaitlin muttered as she went back to drawing in her book.

"You have no idea." Jeremy whispered to himself, hoping that she didn't catch what he said. "And just to state a fact, you don't smell gross. You smell good." He said with a genuine smile. Kaitlin turned to look at him and smiled brightly at him. Jeremy didn't know why but he liked seeing her smile. Especially at him. And he hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

_**Author's note: **So I'm planning on rewriting Black Sheep but before I do that, I want to write out this story and complete it! This one obviously is more planned than Black Sheep. This was inspired by the Florence and The Machine song "Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)" . It will definitely play a part in this story so youtube it. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE. I am halfway done with the second chapter and already have plans for the third!_


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter Title:** Friday Night Lights Part 1

**Rating:** Rated T but I put M due to the high percentage of smut in the future.

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except for the original ones of course.

**Summary:** It was Friday Night and all Jeremy and Kaitlin wanted was to have fun...

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"**Have you heard from Bonnie?"** Elena asked as she brushed her hair in the bathroom her brother shared with her. Jeremy was busy with brushing his teeth. He spit the mint toothpaste out and swigged some water into his mouth before he began to speak.

"No, I haven't seen her since the decade dance." Jeremy admitted. He had promised to talk to her during the decade dance but when he saw her smiling with Jamie, he didn't want to ruin her mood. It had been over a week now and no one had heard from her. "Maybe she's out of town or something."

"Maybe she is. It's just odd she would up and leave without telling any of us where she was. Plus, you've been out of the house a lot this week and I thought... you had been seeing her or something." Elena explained. Jeremy turned and leaned against the bathroom counter, watching his sister get ready.

"I've been sorta seeing someone." Jeremy confessed. Elena turned to look at him surprised. "Remember Kaitlin Mccullough? Well she is in art club and well I've been going to art club... with her for the past week and a half."

"Do you like her?" Elena asked, trying to decipher what her brother was feeling for the girl.

"I think I do. I mean, she's beautiful and smart. She has this passion for art that amazes me. She's just... too good to be true." Jeremy revealed. Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean she doesn't know anything about what's really going on in Mystic Falls. She's vulnerable and I... like that. I like having someone to talk to about normal things like the weather or whether or not Mister Branum is going to lose the toupee."

"Jeremy, there's nothing wrong with simple. Sometimes something simple is the best thing that can happen to you. And you of all people deserve a normal life. After all that you've been through lately." Elena assured him. "And if you think she's amazing, then I think she's amazing."

Jeremy gave his sister a smile and pulled her in for a hug that she returned. It felt nice to be close to her again.

"One of us needs to be normal in this family." Elena joked. They both let out laughs before a knock on the door interrupted them. They both turned and saw Stefan leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but it's time for get going to school." Stefan said quietly. Jeremy knew that the vampire must've been listening to their exchange as he entered their house. But he knew Stefan wasn't the Salvatore brother to pick on him about his crush; that was Damon's job.

"Let me get my bag and we will be ready to go." Elena said nervously to Stefan. The vampire nodded and let Elena pass by to get to her room. Jeremy went to his room and grabbed his backpack along with his old sketchbook. He headed downstairs where Stefan was waiting downstairs in the entrance hallway.

"I hope you're okay with me giving you and Elena a ride to school." Stefan stated as he shifted on his feet.

"I'm okay with it. Elena still lo-wants you in her life. In our life. We need you man." Jeremy admitted. Elena came downstairs and they were soon heading to school.

**Stefan cruised into the school parking lot,** searching for a spot as Elena was in the passenger seat, searching through her bag for her phone. Jeremy was in the backseat of the SUV, texting Kaitlin when the car came to a jolting halt. The seatbelt dug into his shoulder and burn his skin a bit.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena panicked. He nodded his head. He looked ahead and saw that the parking spot Stefan was going to enter moments ago was occupied by an Audi Convertible. From the gleaming paint job and lack of license plate, Jeremy could tell it was brand new. He saw a male sitting in the driver's seat while a female with wild dark curls occupied the passenger's seat.

Stefan pulled up into the next available parking spot, fuming a bit. he didn't want to endanger the lives of Elena and Jeremy even if it was a little driving mishap. He took a deep breathe before they all got out the car. Jeremy and Elena reached the sidewalk when they saw who exactly was in the car that cut them off.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy exclaimed. His ex girlfriend was wearing a number only he could describe as too grown for her. Elena seemed to be wide eyed at Bonnie's new outfit. Bonnie had on a pair of cheetah print shorts that billowed in the light wind that show off her long legs. Her upper half was donned in a strapless black corset top that seemed to compliment her chest. Her hair was a mess of stylish wild curls and her makeup was subtle except for the hint of Russian Red lipstick. What was even more interesting was the fact she had on a pair of five inch heels that Elena knew must of have red material at the bottom, making them from a designer brand. Her eyes were covered in Ray Bans, shielding them from the blinding light of the morning.

"Bonnie, what happened to you?" Elena asked surprised. The guy that had been in the driver's seat of the Audi walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped his hands around her waist. The boy or more like man kissed the side of Bonnie's neck, nuzzling it.

"Life and a whole lot of other stuff." Bonnie giggled deviously. Stefan cleared his throat at their behavior. The guy pulled away from making out with her neck.

"Bons, you mind introducing me to your friends." The man said as he laid his chin on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Garrett, this is Elena, my best friend. Her brother Jeremy. And Stefan, her ex-boyfriend." Bonnie answered. Garrett stepped from behind Bonnie and pulled off his matching Ray Bans to reveal his hazel eyes. He reached his hand out and Elena took it. He pulled back from her and gave it to Jeremy, letting him shake it.

"I've heard interesting things about you all." Garrett stated as he let Stefan shake his hand.

"That's funny because we haven't heard anything about you at all." Stefan said, going into defensive mode. Garrett let out a chuckle in response.

"Well why don't you guys get to know Garrett at dinner tonight? Before the school football game" Bonnie stated with a smirk. "We can catch up and stuff."

"That sounds... great." Elena said, trying to sound happy for her friend.

"You can come too Jeremy. No need to be awkward about eating dinner with your ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend." Garrett stated before kissing Bonnie's neck, trying to make him upset.

Before Jeremy could react, he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Kaitlin coming up behind the group. She squeezed her way between Elena and him, finding a spot close to Jeremy.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Jeremy admitted. Kaitlin blushed hard, causing Stefan to gulp.

"Really?" Kaitlin asked, feeling a mixture of flirtatiousness and shyness come about. Elena smiled with admiration of her brother and Kaitlin's interaction. It was obvious that she liked her brother so hopefully Jeremy took it as his cue to get closer to her.

"Who's your friend?" Garrett asked Jeremy. Kaitlin turned towards Bonnie and Garrett and put on a smile.

"Bonnie, you look amazing." Kaitlin forced out. She was shocked by the older girl's appearance.

"Of course I do. Kaitlin Mccullough right?" Bonnie asked.

"Kaitlin, pretty name to go with the pretty face. I'm Garrett. Garrett Morgan." Garrett held out his hand and Kaitlin took it to shake it but he surprised her by kissing it.

Kaitlin shivered and pulled her hand away and moved closer to Jeremy, causing him to smile to himself.

"Well that's my cue to get going." Garrett said as he stood up straight and let Bonnie go. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips, obviously making a show of it. "I'll see you later on." He walked away after giving her a final kiss.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?" Elena asked. She nodded and the two girls walked away, leaving Jeremy, Stefan and Kaitlin alone.

"Well that was... interesting." Kaitlin laughed nervously. She turned to look at Stefan. "It was nice to see you Stefan. You coming back to school again?" She asked as she eyed his messenger bag.

Stefan remained still until he finally nodded his head. He flexed his jaw a little and Jeremy got a peek of what seemed to be his fangs protruding.

"Well that's good. Hopefully I will see you around." Kaitlin said with a friendly smile. Stefan nodded again before he darted his eyes between Jeremy and Kaitlin before finally walking away.

"I'm sorry about Stefan. He's... a bit of a loner." Jeremy tried to explain without making it obvious that he was lying.

"It's okay." Kaitlin said as they began to walk together. "So what's up with Bonnie's new beau or something?" The story around school was that Bonnie and Jeremy had had a mutual break up but from what Chloe heard, he had cheated on her.

"I honestly don't know. He's a bit of a creep if you ask me. " Jeremy admitted as he looked down at her small frame.

"I agree with you on that one. But if he makes her happy, then it's okay. I mean I know she's had it rough with her Grandma passing and stuff." Kaitlin said.

"You're right. You're always right." Jeremy said as he smiled at her. She bit her lip nervously and he couldn't help but find it to be cute yet tempting. He hadn't even asked her on a proper date and he already wanted to kiss her. "So, are you going to the football game tonight?" He asked. She slowed down her walking a bit, letting Jeremy catch up with her.

"Maybe. Fridays are usually reserved for family night at my house. We have dinner and stuff." Kaitlin said. For once, she really wished that she could break the family tradition but it was important to her mom that they at least get one family dinner together every week. "But I could ask my parents if I could miss tonight and we could go together." She inquired, hoping he would find the idea okay.

"It's okay if you can't go. Family is important. I was suppose to be having dinner with Bonnie and her boyfriend anyway." Jeremy said. "That should be fun." As he began to walk, Kaitlin touched his hand and pulled him back to her. Jeremy smiled at her when she did that.

"What if you joined my family for dinner?" Kaitlin suggested. Jeremy looked at her, intrigued by the idea. "That way you won't have to face Bonnie and her creepy ex boyfriend." Jeremy moved closer to her, entering her personal space.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jeremy said as she looked between her bright blue orbs. "I'm meeting your family already and we haven't even gone on a date."

"Well you will have to see what the future holds for you." Kaitlin teased.

**Kaitlin was setting the table while her mom and dad fussed over how much cheese should actually go on top of the freshly made lasagna.** Every Friday was always like this; her dad letting her mom taste everything as he cooked. Her mom slipping in some extra seasonings while her dad was turned away. And her always setting the table for three. But things were different tonight.

Kaitlin had invited Jeremy Gilbert to have dinner with her family. Over the past week, she and Jeremy had grown closer through their mutual love of art and had been getting to know each other. She had heard many rumors about him and his family but she didn't like to go off of what people said; she wanted Jeremy to explain who he was to her. And she liked that he was a sweet, loyal and protective guy. He made her feel comfortable with herself whenever he was around her. And it was a bonus that he was very tall and attractive. Even though Kaitlin was a measly five foot two and a half inches, she liked guys who were tall She felt like she would be surrounded in warmth and protection and that was what Jeremy Gilbert was.

"Honey, do you know where the photo albums are? I feel like busting out some photos of you when you were young." Her dad said as he brought out a bottle of wine to the table.

"Aaron!" Kaitlin's mom reprimanded. He went over to Kaitlin and slung his arm around her shoulder as she giggled. "The first time Kaitlin brings a boy home, you're ready to bust out the embarrassing baby pictures. The first time your daughter brings home a boy... you have to do embarrassing videos of her."

"Mom. Dad. Jeremy's just a friend." Kaitlin explained as she finished setting the table. She looked over everything and made sure it was in its right place.

"Kait-pin, you put the sporks in the wrong place." Her dad joked. Kaitlin looked over the setting one more time before she realized her dad was joking with her. She played punched. "You're grounded! Now you can't see the Gilbert boy you like so much." He laughed before giving his daughter a kiss on the head. Kaitlin straightened out the bottom of her dress, hoping that Jeremy wouldn't mind that she had changed her outfit for dinner. "You always look beautiful so don't worry about it."

"Thanks dad." Kaitlin said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The doorbell rang and Kaitlin's mom squealed.

"I'll get it." Kaitlin and her mom said at the same time. They looked at each other quickly.

"Okay, you get it." Kaitlin's mom stated. Kaitlin quickly walked over to the front door and looked at herself in the mirror quickly before opening the door.

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief when Kaitlin opened the door. A smile soon graced his features and he felt his cheeks getting hot. He loosened his grip on the flowers that he was holding.

"Hey Jeremy, come in." Kaitlin said as she stepped aside to let him in. Jeremy stepped inside and she shut the door behind him.

"I deeply considered dressing up in a dress shirt and a tie." Jeremy said nervously. He held out the flowers he had in his hand. "Ms. Moore thought you might like these." It was a bouquet of white tulips and pink roses.

"Thank you. These are my mom and I's favorite flowers." Kaitlin said as she took them out of his hand. Jeremy took a look around the foyer and noticed the black and white picture hanging on the wall. It was of the remains of Fells Church. The remains use to give Jeremy shivers, especially after finding out about the vampires that were entombed. But in the photo, it seemed... beautiful. The way the light was hitting the broken pieces of the church seemed to give it a interesting contrast.

"Who did that?" Jeremy asked Kaitlin as he pointed to the picture.

"I did. " Kaitlin admitted. "I take photos sometimes and my dad saw this one. He really liked it so he got it blown up and put it in a frame. He says he wanted to be the first person to have my photography before I became a famous photographer."

"It's really amazing." Jeremy said before turning to look back at her. A genuine smile graced her lips. She took his hand and led him into the kitchen where her dad was bringing the lasagna over to the table.

"Jeremy Gilbert, right?" Kaitlin's dad said as he placed the pan down on the middle of the table. He held out his hand for Jeremy to shake.

"Yes sir." Jeremy said confidently as he took his hand.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me feel like an old man. Call me Aaron." Her dad as he shook his hand.

"Honey, I think you are forgetting that you are an old man." Kaitlin's mom joked as she came over with a pitcher of lemonade. She handed it to her husband and walked over to Jeremy. "I'm Daphne. It's so nice to meet you Jeremy." She leaned in to hug the taller boy. Jeremy hugged her back , feeling more comfortable. "So who's ready to eat?"

As dinner went on, Jeremy felt right at home with the Mccullough family, fitting right in with them. He had discovered that Aaron and Daphne had met due to Aaron working with his dad's house repair business when he went over to work on Daphne's parents house.

"I swear she kept breaking things in the house just so she could spend some more time with me." Aaron hollered. Jeremy sat by Kaitlin on the left side of her dad while he occupied head of the table and her mom sat by his right side. "I still can't figure out how someone breaks a sink faucet."

"How did you even do that?" Jeremy asked Daphne as he put the last bit of his lasagna on fork.

"A true magician never reveals her secrets." Daphne admitted before taking a sip of her wine. Aaron took her hand and Jeremy watched as he kissed it.

"Well I'm still under your spell and I wouldn't want it any other way." Aaron said truthfully. Kaitlin smiled on happily at the affection her parents were showing each other.

"Dad, that is truly cheesy." Kaitlin teased as she picked up her plate. Jeremy got up and helped her collect the plates off the table. "Thanks." She said with an appreciative smile.

"Your welcome." Jeremy said, giving her a flirtatious smile. She blushed and giggled while looking down. Kaitlin's parents watched as the two teens shared a moment.

"Cheesy happens to be the way to a woman's heart." Aaron said, bringing the two teens to reality. Jeremy and Kaitlin walked the plates over to the sink. Kaitlin began to turn the water on and put soap in the tub.

"I got the dishes you guys. Kaitlin, didn't you say you and Jeremy wanted to go to the game tonight?" Her mom asserted. Kaitlin put the sponge down and backed away from the sink to let her mom through.

"You're right." Kaitlin admitted. "Let me get my jacket and stuff and we will be ready to go. Alright?" She said to Jeremy. He nodded his approval and Kaitlin left the room.

Jeremy felt eyes on him and saw Daphne looking at him. He gave a nervous smile.

"Your mom use to do that alot." Daphne said. Jeremy looked at her with quirked eyebrows. "es, I knew your parents. Your dad would actually come to the health shop I took over from my parents and buy herbs to use for some patients who couldn't find relief from their pain and aches." Daphne revealed. "I remember one day your dad brought you with him and you accidently ate some mint herbs. You said that they would give you powers. Your parents would be so proud of you."

"Thank you." Jeremy said sincerely. Daphne gave him a smile and rubbed his arm.

"Anytime." Daphne said as Kaitlin entered the kitchen again. She had put on a light brown leather jacket and had her messenger bag slung across her chest.

"You ready?" Kaitlin asked Jeremy as she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you Mister and Misses Mccullough. I mean Aaron and Daphne." Jeremy said as Kaitlin pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Have my daughter home late! She's a teen, she needs to be rebellious." Aaron yelled after them. He felt a towel hit the back of his head. "What?" He said as he turned to his wife at the sink.

"He's gonna be good for her." Daphne said as she heard the front door shut.

**The school grounds of Mystic Falls High School were littered with people as the marching band played the school anthem. **Jeremy and Kaitlin made their way through the crowd of people, their hands latched onto the other's one as they both said hi to a few people they both knew. They were about to walk over to the stands when Kaitlin heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Chloe running over to them, pom poms in hand. Her smiled faltered a bit as she saw Jeremy and Kaitlin holding hands.

"Hey Kait. Jeremy." Chloe said. "Hey, can I talk to Kaitlin for a bit?" She demanded in a peppy voice.

"Sure." Jeremy said. He turned to Kaitlin. "I'm going to go find my sister." He said before he walked away. Chloe and Kaitlin watched him walk away for awhile before turning to each other.

"Jeremy's a cheater!" Chloe blurted out. Kaitlin was token back by her friend's outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlin asked confusedly. Chloe calmed down before she began to speak again.

"Well I was in the locker rooms after gym today when Bonnie Bennett told..." Chloe said before Kaitlin put her hand up, signaling for her friend to pause.

"Bonnie Bennett talking to you? Be serious." Kaitlin responded. Chloe huffed, feigning hurt before she cracked.

"Fine. Ioverheard Bonnie talking to one of the other girls about what had happened between her and Jeremy. She said that..." Chloe said before she was interrupted by Kaitlin again.

"You know what Chloe? I don't want to hear about it. I really like Jeremy." Kaitlin stated. Chloe gave Kaitlin a look of confusion. "Are you mad that he's not interested in you?" Chloe shot Kaitlin a face full of shocked.

"Me mad? I can't believe you would think that." Chloe said. "If anything, I'm happy for you. I just want you to know what you're getting into. So you can be prepared to handle the baggage that comes with dating Jeremy."

"Okay." Kaitlin dawdled on. "I understand. I just... I want to get to know him. I don't want to know the rumors or what people think of him."

"Fine... so are you guys dating?" Chloe asked. Kaitlin just giggled at her friend's behavior.

"I don't know what we are. I'm just waiting to see where this goes between us." Kaitlin said.

"Well tell me when it turns into something good. Then I will give him the rundown on what happens when you break my Kait's heart. And if he turns out be a jackass, then I will show him how creative I can get with pom poms and a curling iron." Kaitlin couldn't help but chuckle. Chloe pulled her in for a hug. "You're my best friend, you know right?"

"I know. Now go cheer your ass off!" Kaitlin encouraged as she let her friend go. Chloe began to jog back to the other cheerleaders as Kaitlin watched her.

Feeling a bit better, Kaitlin pulled out her camera and began to take pictures as she walked around, trying to find Jeremy. She snapped a few pictures of some little kids running around and teens hanging out. She raised her camera after she found the perfect angle of a few teens in the back of a truck , hanging out. When she looked into the lense of her camera, the site of a woman staring back at her captured her attention. She had short gold hair and compelling greenish blue eyes that made Kaitlin not want to look away. In fact, it made Kaitlin want to walk over to her. And so she did.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So essentially, this was suppose to be only one chapter. But I was compelled to write more than 3,000 words and this was over 4,000. So I decided to split this Chapter up into parts. The first part is over 4,000 so the next one will definitely be over 3,000. Also, I would like to thank everyone who read, commented, and subscribed not only to this story but my other, Black Sheep. Shout out to **Lola** and **Remka **for reviewing! So what do you guys think of Garrett and the new Bonnie? What about Kaitlin's parents? Where do you think Kaitlin is going? And with who?_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter Title:** The Ides of March

**Rating:** Rated T but I put M due to the high percentage of smut in the future.

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except fort he original ones of course.

**Summary:** How the rest of Friday night goes...

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

**As if Kaitlin was being reeled in,** her legs began to move towards the woman with gold hair and greenish blue eyes. She winds up bumping into people and not apologizing which is unusual for her. She tries to open her mouth to say something but the words won't come out. As she gets closer to the woman, she feels overwhelming dread. Something is not right and it scares her to her core. Kaitlin tries to resist the pull she has on her but it's not working. Before she could stop herself, she tripped over her feet.

Before Kaitlin could hit the ground, She was being brought to her feet by a helping hand. She realised what had happened and noticed Stefan holding her hand. Kaitlin pulled back, surprised by his appearance.

"You okay?" Stefan asked. Kaitlin pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she nodded.

"Yeah. I just thought..." Kaitlin said as she looked over to the spot that was once occupied by the woman with the greenish blue eyes. It seemed like she vanished within the blink of an eye. "Nevermind." She looked down and noticed her camera as on the ground, broken lens and all. Kaitlin leaned down and began to pick up her camera.

"Be careful. There's glass and you could cut yourself and... bleed." Stefan spoke gravely. Kaitlin looked up at him and saw an intense look etched upon his face. His jaw flexed and for a second, she swore she saw veins ripple around his eyes. She blinked and everything went back to normal.

"Stefan?" Kaitlin asked him worriedly as she stood up. He met her pleading blue eyes again and realized what he was doing.

"I'm not... good with blood." Stefan explained as he rubbed his temple. "You should go. Jeremy and Elena are sitting in the bleachers." She nodded and walked away, carrying her broken camera in hand.

**Searching the bleachers, **Kaitlin found Jeremy and Elena sitting with a brown haired woman. She walked up the steps, making sure she was careful not to fall and hurt himself. She sat by Jeremy and took a deep breath.

Jeremy noticed Kaitlin sit down next to him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, concerned about her. Kaitlin turned to him and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. He took her hand and rubbed it softly. She smiled brightly at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt comfort flow through her, making her forget about her previous encounters. Jeremy couldn't help but smile to himself a she felt her head on his shoulder.

Elena, Jeremy, and Kaitlin watched the game, only talking when something intrigued one of the teen about the game. It was the beginning of the 3rd quarter when their peace was disturbed.

"Isn't this just adorable?" A voice said. Jeremy and Kaitlin pulled apart as Damon leaned against the stair railing. "Baby Gilbert has a girlfriend. Who would have thought it could happen?" Kaitlin blushed uncomfortably, feeling a bit nervous. She felt the grip Jeremy had on her hand tighten. She rubbed the back of his hand, trying to get him to calm down.

"Damon, right?" Kaitlin asked curiously. Damon furrowed his eyebrows at her. "My dad had done some work for your uncle Zach when he use to live at the Boarding house." She said matter of factly.

"So you're the handyman's daughter?" Damon questioned snidely. She squinted her eyes at him in a glaring manner.

"If it wasn't for my dad, the Boarding House would be in shambles by now." Kaitlin spit back fiercely.

"Oh. Someone's got a tongue like fire. She's definitely a keeper Jere. Don't screw it up this time around!" Damon said coldly. Jeremy gritted his teeth, trying to hide his anger but having a hard time with it.

"Damon, that's enough!" Elena hissed. Damon gave her a hard glare as Kaitlin felt uncomfortable in the situation. She had had enough for the moment and needed to get away to breath.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kaitlin stated. She got up before Jeremy could protest and pushed past Damon to get down the bleachers. She ran to the bathrooms, hoping no one followed her. She made her way inside the empty school building, sighing in relief that no one was around. The overhead lights of the hallway she had entered were flickering on and off, leaving her in moments of darkness every minute or so.

Getting frustrated, Kaitlin pulled out her phone and turned on the screen, allowing her a light in the darkness. She made her way down the hallway until she found the bathroom. She pushed on the door and went in, feeling relieved once again when it was empty.

Frustrated, Kaitlin put her bag on the counter and stepped back, looking at her reflection in the counter. She leaned against it for a little while before pushing off the counter. She turned on the faucet, cupped her hands and took some cold water in her hands. She doused her face with it, letting it hover in the sink for awhile.

When Kaitlin came back up from the sink, she gasped as she saw a reflection in the mirror. She flinched as Bonnie's eyes pierced her from the wall she was leaning against in the reflection.

"Kaitlin, can we talk for a second?" Bonnie asked sweetly. Kaitlin caught her breath and nodded slowly.

"You scared me. I didn't think anyone else was in here." Kaitlin said as she turned around and leaned against the counter, mocking Bonnie's crossed arms and laid back stance.

"I'm just good at getting around undetected. I consider that a good skill to have." Bonnie stated. She pushed off the wall and began to walk closer to Kaitlin. "You remember learning about the Salem Witch Trials right?" The younger girl nodded. "They use to take people that others believed to be 'witches' and burn them at the stake. No matter if there was or wasn't evidence against the accused. And did you also know that if you even associated with a witch in any way, you would be burned at the stake for treason." Bonnie stated. Kaitlin gulped, feeling a bit more nervous than before. "Word of advice Kaitlin; Jeremy Gilbert is your witch. He's going to get you burned at the stake for associating with him." Kaitlin furrowed her eyebrows confused. "It would be best if you didn't see him anymore. Now you probably think that I'm the jealous bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Well I am. But I'm trying to help you get out before you get pulled in too deep to the emotional world of the Gilbert Family. No matter what they try to do to protect the one they love, someone always winds up getting hurt; whether they want to or not."

Kaitlin looked at her with a mixture of shock and fear. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at her reaction.

"Well, it was good talking to you Kaitlin. Enjoy the rest of the football game." Bonnie said before she strutted out of the school bathroom.

**It was the end of the game, **and the Timberwolves had won with a ten point lead. Jeremy was searching for Kaitlin as everyone was flooding through the school grounds to leave. She had not returned back to him after she went to the bathroom. This made Jeremy feel a bit worried and the worst case scenarios began to pop into his head.

"She probably realized how much of an idiot you are and decided not to waste her time with you anymore." Damon said before taking a sip out of flask he was holding.

"Damon. Don't." Elena warned Damon. "She's probably catching up with some friends Jeremy." She tried to reassure her brother.

"Come on Elena. Let's try not to soften the blow." Damon said. "Jeremy, she's just not that into to you." Jeremy was fuming. He walked closer to Damon.

"I swear If you don't shut the hell up..." Jeremy said before Damon interrupted him.

"You're forgetting who's the vampire here Jeremy." Damon growled. Jeremy was seething anger by now. His fist were clenched and his jaw was set firm. Damon leaned closer to him. "You might want to calm down. You might scare your girlfriend." He whispered as she he nodded to the side. Jeremy calmed down and saw Kaitlin standing behind them. Damon pushed past Jeremy, giving Kaitlin a smirk as he past her. Elena followed after, leaving Jeremy and Kaitlin alone. He turned to Kaitlin to face her.

"Hey, you didn't come back to the game." Jeremy said, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. Kaitlin looked down at her feet, a bit nervous and unsure. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jeremy. I just... I think..." Kaitlin tried to form her sentence correctly so she wouldn't hurt him with what she was about to say. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked confusedly. Kaitlin shifted her weight on her feet while she played with the strap of her bag.

"I think it would be best if we stayed friends." Kaitlin breathed. Jeremy felt his heart sink to his stomach. "I just think... you got back to Mystic Falls over a week ago and it's gonna take awhile for you to get back to your old routine."

"Kaitlin... I thought we were... things were going great." Jeremy stated. He stepped closer to her. "I really like you Kaitlin. And I thought..." He trailed off before Kaitlin interrupted him.

"I like you too... as a friend." Kaitlin lied. "I hope you didn't take us hanging out the wrong way." Kaitlin felt like biting off her tongue at the words she was letting spill from her mouth. Jeremy's face dropped.

"I understand." Jeremy said as he nervously shifted his feet. He looked around, not trying to face her. "I should go find Elena." He scratched the back of his head before walking away.

Kaitlin turned around and looked at him, walking away, hoping he would find the courage to come back to her. But he didn't.

* * *

_**Author's note:** So I sorta hate how I ended this chapter and I know all of you guys are going to be pissed at the relationship progression between Jeremy and Kaitlin due to what I just did. Basically, Jeremy is in the friend zone for now. But it will all change sooner than you expect so look out. In other news, this story has gotten **338 hits** already. That makes me even more pumped to write. But you know what would get the juices flowing in my head more... you guys leaving reviews. I've only had three reviews so far so I'm glad a few of you are actually responding to the story. So thank you those who have reviewed. Also, I will be taking questions on my tumblr: .com as I write the story so don't be afraid to drop by and giving me something to talk about. Now I have some questions for you guys; Who do you picture as Garrett, Bonnie's new Beau? Or Chloe, Kaitlin's gossipy best friend? Or what about Kaitlin? Leave a celebrity in a review and next chapter, I will tell you who I have pictured as each Original Character I create! Also, I will love it if you guys research the references of the Chapter title and The Salem Witch Trials. Definitely some foreshadowing! __**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title:** Take a Risk

**Rating:** Rated T but I put M due to the high percentage of smut in the future.

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except for the original ones of course.

**Summary:** How Jeremy's first day back in school went...

**Warnings: **Language, Drug Use and Sexual Situations. **You've been warned.**

* * *

**It was a saturday morning in the Mccollough household and Kaitlin was spending it, **laying on her back while her head hung over the edge of her bed. She had her head dangling over the edge as she played with one of her old stuff animals. Her door opened abruptly and Kaitlin saw the long and tan legs of Chloe in the middle of her room, looking down at her.

"Let me guess; you're still contemplating about your decision to put Jeremy in the friend zone?" Chloe guessed. Kaitlin lifted her right leg up and pointed at her as a yes. Chloe grabbed her foot and yanked it, causing Kaitlin to yelp and fall off the bed.

"What was that for?" Kaitlin huffed as she sat up. Chloe dropped her bag beside her along with the other shopping bags she had.

"I'm getting you out of this funk like now." Chloe declared. "It's been two weeks since you stopped things between you and Jeremy. And since then, you have been in deep depression mode. So I am changing that. We are going to the victory party Tyler is throwing at his family's lake house today." She leaned down beside Kaitlin and began to go through the bags, pulling out various pieces of clothes. Kaitlin got up and sat on her bed.

"I'm really not in the mood for celebrating Lo. Plus, I have homework and some yearbook picture editing to do tonight." Kaitlin whined. Before she could go on to her next point, a navy blue bikini was being thrown at her face and landed in her lap.

"Try this one on. The color and cut would look amazing on you." Chloe stated as she pulled out a much smaller bikini for herself. Kaitlin held it out and looked at it, smiling at the style.

"Okay, I like this bathing suit but I'm not going." Kaitlin mumbled. Chloe turned to her and crossed her arms.

"What was that? I think I heard you saying that you would love to go to the party so you could show off that hot bod of yours." Chloe said jokingly. She sat on the bed next to Kaitlin. "Kaitlin Erzsebet Mccollough, you are going to this party with me today, whether you like it or not. Plus there will be plenty of other hot guys there besides Jeremy Gilbert."

"First of all, hot bod?" Kaitlin asked. Chloe nodded eagerly. "And second of all, what did I say about using my middle name?" She groaned.

"What? It's not my fault your parents are into family cultures and stuff." Chloe mumbled. She began to take her jeans off. "Now, put that bathing suit on or else." She said seriously.

**Outside the lake house, **teenagers were letting off some steam by partying. Jeremy felt like one of them with a halfway empty cup of beer in hand while he stood by the lake, skimming rocks across the water.

Ever since Kaitlin had decided it would be better for them to be friends, Jeremy had felt even more confused than he was. He kept going through the memories that led up to that Friday night two weeks ago, trying to figure out what he did wrong. But everything seemed to be going perfectly when he thought back on it.

"Hey, the party's inside dude." Jeremy heard Tyler say. He turned around and saw him and Matt walking closer to him. "Don't tell me you're going back into you emo loner boy stage." Matt punched Tyler in the arm, knowing that it wouldn't do much to the hybrid. "What?"

"What he meant to say is what's going on with you Jeremy? We haven't seen you act like this since... Anna." Matt said, knowing it was a sore topic for Jeremy. Jeremy looked down at his shoes, not wanting to talk about.

"It's nothing guys. Just stress and stuff. Don't worry about me." Jeremy pleaded. Matt nodded his agreement even though he didn't agree with it. Jeremy was a little brother to him and since they both didn't have a lot of family, they needed to watch each other's back.

"You're getting something stronger than beer my friend." Tyler said as he pulled the cup from Jeremy's hand and tossed it out. Jeremy sighed and the three boys began to walk back. As they neared the lake house, a white volkswagen beetle pulled up in the driveway even though there was a strict rule not to park on the driveway.

Before Tyler could go over and intimidate the driver, Jeremy pulled him back just as Kaitlin and Chloe got out the car. His attention was mainly on Kaitlin as he noticed she had on a dress that was surely a shirt with the first four buttons open, giving the world a peek of her navy bikini that looked tempting even with the shirt on.

"You don't mind us parking here, do you?" Chloe asked Tyler confidently as she crossed her hand over her bare stomach. Chloe had decided to wear a strapless red bikini without a shirt to cover her up and a pair of shorts.

"Tyler doesn't mind at all." Matt spoke up for his friend who was giving Chloe the evil eye.

"Actually I do." Tyler stated. Chloe huffed. She held out her keys in front of her.

"Matt, do you mind parking my car somewhere else for me?" Chloe asked as she batted her eyelashes. Matt sighed before taking her keys out of her hand.

"Sure Chloe." Matt said. Chloe gave him a genuine smile. He got into her car and backed out the driveway. Chloe turned around and gave Tyler a smirk that spelled victory over her face. She headed into the house, leaving Tyler, Jeremy and Kaitlin in the driveway.

"Let me go make sure the house is still intact." Tyler said before walking off. Kaitlin was just about to follow how when Jeremy spoke up.

"How have you been?" Jeremy asked, hoping things would be okay between her. She turned back to him.

"Good. Things are going great." Kaitlin said. She found it confusing that all of the sudden Jeremy wanted to speak to her, even though he avoided her when she tried to be friendly with him for the past two weeks.

"That's... great. Listen, can we..." Jeremy said before Kaitlin interrupted him.

"You want to talk to me after two weeks of me trying to make things normal between us." Kaitlin declared, a bit upset. Jeremy took in what she said and felt like he was being lectured after getting in trouble. "I should go find Chloe. I'll see you around Jeremy." Before he could get in a final word, Kaitlin walked away.

**Kaitlin entered the house and made her way into the kitchen,** finding Chloe hanging with a few kids from school. Her friend had grabbed some plastic cups and began pouring a clear liquid into them.

"We're doing shots of tequila! Want in?" Chloe asked as she held out one for Kaitlin. Kaitlin looked at the cup, tempted to do it but she knew how she would get when drinking. She was a hot mess that couldn't be controlled.

"I can't It's too early and I haven't said hi to people I like and don't like." Kaitlin explained.

"It's a party. A celebration party to be exact. You don't drink now, you don't celebrate later. Okay?" Chloe stated as she shook the cup in front of her. Kaitlin eyed it before looking back up at Chloe.

"Fine. One shot and then I go." Kaitlin set her bag down on the counter before grabbing the cup. Chloe handed her a slice of lime and shook some salt on each other their hands. "Bottoms up." Kaitlin said before she licked the salt off her hand. She quickly downed her shot and stuck the lime wedge in her hand. The burn of the tequila was soon balanced out with the sore taste of the citrus fruit.

"Let's go again." Chloe yelled, already feeling the effects of the liquor in her system. Kaitlin rolled her eyes, knowing that she would be coaxed into taking another shot.

After six rounds of shots, Kaitlin decided she needed a break. She walked out onto the deck on the second floor and leaned against the railing, feeling a bit light headed. She looked down and saw Jeremy talking to some friends, smiling and looking happy. Kaitlin sighed, watching him. She liked seeing him like that. She knew he had been through alot with losing his parents and having his aunt Jenna and Mr. Saltzman mysteriously resigning at the school. All he wanted was someone to be by his side. But with all the drama and rumors, Kaitlin wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to deal with of all it.

"Enjoying the view?" Elena asked. Kaitlin turned to her side and saw her standing by her side

"I'm just resting." Kaitlin lied. Elena turned to her.

"You're a very bad liar." Elena said with her head tilted to the side. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of... Jeremy." Kaitlin admitted. "I'm afraid of the baggage that comes with him. I think I won't be strong enough to deal with the drama."

"When you care about someone, you shouldn't worry about their past or who people think they are. Just how you feel about them." Elena explained. "I wish things were simple and normal like you and Jeremy could be." Kaitlin looked at Elena confused, seeing her in deep thought. "Just give my brother a chance." Elena said before walking away, leaving Kaitlin to her thoughts.

**The sun had set and the dark seemed to engulf the lake house. **The many different fires that people has set up along the lake illuminated the area, giving small beach a nice glow in the dark. Jeremy was sitting on one of the logs, messing with a fire that was blaring. He felt the warmth from the fire and the liquor he had consumed. He was currently nursing a red cup with ice and bourbon. Before that, Jeremy had consumed at least three beers, not wanting to over do it. Luckily he was going to be staying at Tyler's over night so he didn't need to drive home.

"Want to light up?" Jeremy heard Matt ask as he walked over with Chloe attached at his hip. Ever since Matt and Chloe started drinking, they had been attached at the hip. And wherever Chloe went, Kaitlin followed. She was trailing behind them, stumbling a bit.

Kaitlin plopped down beside Jeremy on the log, not caring if Jeremy objected to it. Not like he would.

"Yeah. Sure. Do you have a joint?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed his forehead. Chloe was leaning her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Yes. It's in my truck. You want to go get it?" Matt slurred a bit. Jeremy nodded. Kaitlin was messing with the fire, throwing bits of a twig into it.

"I don't want any." Chloe mumbled.

"Good to know because Jeremy and I weren't planning on sharing." Matt teased. Kaitlin huffed and shook her head.

"I want some." Kaitlin spoke up. Jeremy turned to look at her, surprised. "I'll go with you to get it." Jeremy gave he a lazy smile. He got up and looked at Matt.

"Keys?" Jeremy asked. Chloe sat up and dug in his pants, trying to make a show for Matt. She pulled them out and threw them at Jeremy, not taking her eyes off of Matt. He chuckled causing her to giggle. Kaitlin rolled her eyes at their behavior. Jeremy turned to Kaitlin, holding out his hand for her. Kaitlin took his hand and stumbled a bit as she got up. They began to walk away from the fires.

Jeremy and Kaitlin soon found themselves between rows of different cars. For the past few minutes, they were silent as they walked towards where Matt parked his car.

Kaitlin shivered, feeling stupid for agreeing with Chloe to wear a shirt as a dress. She was still wet from swimming earlier that night. Jeremy heard her exhale, her teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?" Jeremy asked. Kaitlin shook her head, not wanting to be a bother. Jeremy began to pull his hoodie off, giving Kaitlin a peek of the tan flesh and little hairs that led down into his shorts. She gasped, feeling herself blush. Jeremy handed her the sweater and Kaitlin proceeded to pull it on.

"Thank you." Kaitlin said softly. They continued walking in silence until they reached Matt's car. Jeremy went over to the door and opened it, climbing in. Kaitlin leaned against another car, waiting on Jeremy to find it. He looked through the glove department in the car.

"You okay out there?" Jeremy yelled, asking Kaitlin. He shuffled through some cds and found the bag sticking out between two.

"Yes, I'm okay." Kaitlin said as Jeremy began to get out of the car. They were close to touching due to the lack of space between the cars. So that's why Kaitlin moved a little closer to him, wanting to feel his chest brushing against hers. "It's a long walk back, you know. I honestly think Matt and Chloe have long forgotten about smoking. They're probably making out by now." She admitted. "How about we stay here and smoke it?"

Jeremy was seriously considering staying at the car with Kaitlin, especially with how close they were to each other.

"That sounds good. Hop in the cab of the truck." Jeremy spoke. Kaitlin gave him a mischievous smile before she began to climb into the cab. She slipped as she tried to find a grip for her foot but Jeremy put his hand on her back, helping get her into the cab. Once she was in, Jeremy got into the cab, causing it to squeak loudly. Kaitlin let out a giggle. "What?" Jeremy asked.

"You're big. The car didn't make any noise when I got into." Kaitlin chuckled. Jeremy swatted her thigh playfully.

"I am not fat." Jeremy laughed. She poked a finger into his stomach. Jeremy swatted at it again, causing Kaitlin to giggle. He moved beside her and leaned against the side of the car. He opened the bag and pulled out the joint. He dug through his pocket and found a lighter.

Kaitlin watched as Jeremy stuck the joint in his mouth and lit it up. He inhaled and took the joint out of his mouth, letting the smoke out of his lungs. He held it out for Kaitlin and she took it, her fingers brushing against his. She held it up to her lips and took a deep drag of it. She held in the smoke before letting it out as she began to cough.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked as he pat her back, helping her get the smoke out. Kaitlin coughed more, feeling embarrassed. She had smoked weed only once in her life and she hated it. But she wanted to let go and relax a bit more.

"I suck at smoking weed." Kaitlin laughed as she let her head lay back on the glass of the car. She banged her head against, letting out a yelp of pain. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh along with her. He took the joint out her hand.

"I'm going to blow you a shotgun." Jeremy said to her. He took a deep drag and held it in before tilting her face and bringing it closer. He blew the smoke out and watched as Kaitlin inhaled it. A moan rumbled from her and he couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy. She was breathing in what he had just inhaled into himself.

Plus Jeremy hadn't done that with anyone since he had dated Vicki. He pushed back those thoughts and looked down, feeling Kaitlin's nose brushed against his. Jeremy looked up and his brown eyes met her blue ones. He was so tempted to lean in and kiss those dark pink lips of hers. Jeremy lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed the skin softly, helping her relax more. He leaned in to place one on her lips and he met her cheek.

Kaitlin had felt Jeremy's lips on her cheek and instantly regretted looking down. She felt him move away, giving her some room. Jeremy felt hurt that she rejected him. He lifted the joint up to his mouth and took a drag before he felt Kaitlin's lips attached at his neck. She began to suck softly, causing him to shiver under her touch. Jeremy's eyes closed and Kaitlin sucked a little harder, wanting a bruise to form. He led his hand trail up her back and let his fingers get lost on her light brown tresses.

Kaitlin bit lightly into his neck, feeling Jeremy shudder. He took his hand that was free and began to trail it up the back of her bare thigh. It was Kaitlin's turn to shiver then. He chuckled and continued to trail his hands until her got to her butt, feeling them in his hands. He began to massage them, pulling Kaitlin closer to him.

Kaitlin pulled back from kissing Jeremy's neck and pulled off his hoodie. She threw it behind her and let her hands roam over his shoulders. Jeremy took his hand out of her hair and let it join his other hand on her behind. She sat down on Jeremy's lap more and felt his length pressing between her thighs.

"Jeremy..." Kaitlin moaned as she ground her hips against the apparent bulge. Upon hearing his name fall from his lips, Jeremy needed to make her feel good. He moved her from his lap and laid her back on the bed of the truck. Jeremy kissed down her neck and the valley between her breast.

"So beautiful..." Jeremy whispered as he trailed kisses down her stomach. He situated himself between her thighs and started to lick around her navel. He pulled back and looked up at her. "Do you want to..."

"Yes." Kaitlin breathed. Jeremy leaned back on his knees and pulled her bathing suit bikini off, getting a good view of what was underneath.

Kaitlin let out shallow breaths, feeling Jeremy look her over. She wasn't a virgin but she was nervous having Jeremy see her most intimate spots. He leaned down as he rubbed her thighs, trying to get her more relaxed. He leaned down and took the first swipe of her clit with his tongue.

"Oh..." Kaitlin breathed when she felt the electric tingles erupt through her body. Jeremy licked another stripe before pulling back to insert his middle finger inside of her. He found her clit again with his mouth and began to suck it softly while he tapped his middle finger inside of her, finding her g-spot.

Whimpers and shallow breaths erupted from Kaitlin's body as Jeremy led her to her release. She grasped his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Jeremy looked up, noticing the way Kaitlin was reacting to him giving her oral sex. He was use to hearing loud moans of sweet pleasure due to him having been with Anna and Vicki. He had never went far with Bonnie so he didn't know if she made noises when she engaged in sexual acts. But Kaitlin was definitely different. She let out low whimpers and murmurs. He had to listen carefully to her just incase she objected to anything he did. But so far, she didn't, only letting out 'yes' and 'oh'.

Jeremy speed up the taps of his fingers, feeling her inner walls contract around his digits. His lips closed tightly around her little clit, making vibrations. A hard yank from her fingers signaled him that she had reached her end.

Kaitlin swore she could die just from the release Jeremy had gave her. She felt his fingers continue to move inside of her quickly, prolong her release. She just kept coming, feeling one orgasm after the other as Jeremy kept licking it up, causing more sensations to run through her. She clamped her thighs around his head, trying to get him to stop his movements. Her body shook as she calmed down from it.

Finally, Jeremy unlocked her wobbly legs from around his head and got up, pulling his fingers out from her. Kaitlin grabbed his hand that was previously inside of her and proceeded to lick lazily at the fluids that coated her fingers. Jeremy just looked on with a slightly hanging jaw. Vicki and Anna definitely had never done that.

Before Kaitlin even had the chance to dive her hand into Jeremy shorts, a light was being flashed into Jeremy's eyes. She quickly scrambled for her shirt to cover up her naked bottom half.

"Sheriff Forbes?" Jeremy asked as he saw her outline in the dark of the night.

"Jeremy... I'm going to need you and your sister to come down to the precinct. It's... about Alaric." Sheriff Forbes said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I decided to give you guys that little smutty treat since you guys have been so amazing and patient with me. I've gotten over 510 hits on this story and it keeps getting better everytime I check to see who has been reading. I would really love if you guys to time out though to review and tell me whether you hate or love this story. So what do you think of Chloe? Does she mean well or is she a bitch? What do you think of the little hook up between Jeremy and Kaitlin? What is going on with Alaric? R&R


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Title:** The New Goal

**Rating:** Rated T but I put M due to the high percentage of smut in the future.

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except for the original ones of course.

**Summary:** The aftermath...

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**To say that the night was ending in an interesting way for Kaitlin was one way of putting it.** Having your goods seen by cops; embarrassing beyond belief. This was how Jeremy and her winded up in the back of a cop car while Elena trailed behind in her car. But they weren't getting in trouble; apparently something had happened to Alaric, Jeremy and Elena's unofficial guardian.

Being in the back of a tiny cop car had caused Kaitlin to sober up a bit due to the paranoia that came with sitting in one. Sensing her discomfort, she felt Jeremy rub his thumb against the back of her hand, causing her to give him a small smile. She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling a little sleepy. Luckily she found warmth in the heat that was coming off of Jeremy and his hoodie that she was wearing again.

When Sheriff Forbes had appeared, saying that she needed to see him about Alaric, Jeremy had a bad feeling about it. His stomach was flipping and he felt like he couldn't breath. A million questions was running through his mind and the most apparent ones were about Alaric. Did he actually go through the transformation? Was he a psycho vampire now? Was he okay? Instead of worrying himself about Alaric's stated he tried to concentrate on the one thing that was creeping at the edge of his mind; Kaitlin. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy giving her oral sex in the back of Matt's truck. And even getting caught by Liz added more of a rush for him to their little exchange. The adrenaline was pumping through him from getting caught in the state he and Kaitlin were in, which caused him to quickly sober up.

"Kaitlin, we're at your home." Sheriff Forbes said. Kaitlin straightened up and both of the teens unbuckled. Sheriff Forbes got out and made her way to the door of the backseat. She opened the door and Kaitlin slipped out. Jeremy was about to follow when Liz halted him.

"Jeremy, it may not be safe. Stay in the car." Sheriff Forbes demanded.

"But I need to walk Kaitlin to her door. Please Liz." Jeremy pleaded. Liz had a stern look of concern that didn't seem like it was going to soften any time soon.

"It's okay Jeremy. Sheriff Forbes can walk me to my door." Kaitlin stated. She could tell that Jeremy didn't want to hear it. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. "I'll call you tomorrow." Jeremy got back in the car and Liz walked Kaitlin to her front porch.

Jeremy watched as Kaitlin fumbled with her keys before unlocking her door and walking inside. The door shut behind her and Liz came down the stairs. She got back in the car and began the drive to the police station.

**They soon arrived at the police station and Liz ushered him in.** Walking through the hallways, Jeremy noticed the police officers seemed to be antsy and on the edge. And that only meant something bad had happened.

Liz finally made him enter a room and the first thing he noticed was the blood a cop was trying to clean up. Elena was sitting in one of the chairs while Stefan and Damon were standing at her flanks. Jeremy then noticed a cop sitting up in a chair, holding a rag to his neck.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked confused.

"What does it look like happened? Vamp Alaric decided to grab a bite. Literally." Damon explained as he pointed to the cop who was currently propped up in a chair.

"Alaric wanted me to give you guys a message..." Liz stated. "He wants Elena or else..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

"Or else what?" Elena asked as she rubbed her temple. Liz shifted on her feet.

"God damn it Liz! What is it?" Damon blurted out.

"Damon." Stefan warned his brother. Jeremy and Elena sent Damon a look that practically screamed for him to shut up.

"Or else... he'll start going on a founding family killing spree." Liz stated. Stefan sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Does Alaric realize that we are not going to hand her over willingly. Especially since he was vamped out by Klaus's witch of a mother." Damon exclaimed.

"I know that Damon." Liz replied, frustration etched across her. "But he is threatening the lives and safety of children and adults in town. What am I suppose to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. How about you take those wooden bullets you have and shoot him in his undead heart!" Damon yelled.

"We tried. And it was like he wasn't affected. He's stronger than I thought he would be for a newborn vampire. He overpowered us." Liz explained with a sigh.

"The side effects of being made into an Original Vampire." Stefan said. "We need to track him."

"Maybe we can reason with him. Stop him before he makes a big mistake." Jeremy said, looking around at everyone.

"There's no stopping him. He's incredibly faster and stronger than us. If Elijah can rip out a heart without even flinching than imagine what Alaric can do. I bet he can get all kinds of creative ideas in that sick little head of his." Damon ranted. Just then a look took over Elena's face that was full of intrigue. Jeremy could tell that she had an idea. And he had a feeling it was bad.

"Elena, whatever you are thinking... don't even say it." Jeremy spoke.

**It was an early in the morning when Kaitlin woke up to the sound of pebbles hitting her window.** Feeling hungover from the night before, she groaned, trying to fall back asleep. The pebbles soon ended, giving her a moment of silence to fall back asleep too. But It was ended soon when she heard her phone begin to ring. Rolling over to face her side desk, she picked up the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Kaitlin asked groggily.

"Come downstairs." Jeremy said simply. "And don't even put makeup on." She groaned but a smile soon took over her face.

"This better be worth me waking up before 8 am." She said simply before hanging up her phone. Kaitlin smiled to herself as she slipped on her robe over her shorts and her tank top. She made her way downstairs and opened the door, meeting Jeremy at the entrance. He made room for her as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night and waking you up this morning. I just needed to see you . And it couldn't wait till everyone else woke up I guess." Jeremy said. "I just wanted to see you after what happened last night." Kaitlin put her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to explain it to me." She whispered. Jeremy moved closer to her till their chests were pressed together. His hands went to Kaitlin's cheeks and grasped them lightly.

"I like you a lot Kaitlin. And you like me. I know it. But you deserve more than me. But I'm going to let you decide that. You get to choose if you want this as much as I..." He was cut off by Kaitlin's lips pressed softly against his with her hands around his neck. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist almost lifting her off the ground before leaning her back. They pulled apart, both of their eyes locked on each others.

"That was..." Jeremy said before he felt her lips back on his. This time, their lips moved a little bit rougher; Kaitlin being the dominate one. Once they needed breath, both pulled away. "If you keep kissing me like that, I won't be responsible for what someone might see."

"Well then let's give them something to talk about." Kaitlin replied before Jeremy leaned down and kissed her.

**The view from where he was standing was perfect.** He could see the two teens making out vigorously, not caring about someone catching them.

"You know what you have to do right." Her voice sounded in his head. She had been able to breach his thoughts.

"I understand my task. To kill them... I have to kill her."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So life has been pretty hectic for me. For one, I have a summer job and I am going to be a senior next year so that means college talk. Thank you so much for everyone sticking with me and following this story. Also for all the future reviews I hope to be getting on this chapter. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up by next week. R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Title:** Phantoms of Emotion

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Jeremy/OFC

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ tv series, with which I do not own. I do not own any characters except for the original ones of course.

**Summary: **Kaitlin begins to see things for as they shall be...

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

**"I think that needs a little more red." Jeremy joked as he watched Kaitlin smear some red on to her canvas.** It was going to be a mixed media artpiece she was working on. She had created a sketch of a dancing women on her computer and printed it out. It now was glued to the black canvas where she was streaking it with different shades of red using a small paintbrush.

"It doesn't look right. I think I need to start over." Kaitlin said with a worried expression. Jeremy put down his sketchbook where he had been drawing a candid sketch of her. Ever since they had began to officially date, Jeremy had found his muse for art: her. She inspired him to be more creative and because of her, he found his love for drawing again.

"You just need a break." Jeremy said as he walked over to her. Kaitlin had been working on her painting even before he had came over to her house to spend time with her. He walked up behind her and took the paintbrushes out of her hands as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" He whispered in her ear. Kaitlin blushed furiously at the tone laced in his voice.

"Why do I have a feeling you want to do something very naughty?" Kaitlin asked playfully. The smirk on Jeremy's face grew wider.

"Maybe because we all alone in your parents house. Your dad is at his store while your mom is out of town. How great is that?" Jeremy said as he pulled her up and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "So I'm gonna ask you again, what do you want to do?" Kaitlin giggled at him trying to seduce her. She took his hands and put them on the button of her blouse.

"You can help me undress so I can take a shower to get this paint off of me." She whispered, knowing that he was hanging on to every word she was saying. Jeremy pressed a kiss to her cheek as he slipped the first button out of its loop. He then moved onto the next one, pressing a kiss up her neck everytime a button was opened. Once her shirt was opened all the way, revealing the pale pink bra and her flushed chest, Jeremy gulped. She was truly beautiful and she was all his. "Now take my shirt off Jere."

Jeremy didn't hesitate in pulling the light material down her arms. She turned around once it fell to the floor and pulled off his shirt, seeing the hot and hard flesh.

"You are so sexy." Kaitlin breathed before leaning up and kissing Jeremy on his lips. His hands went to her waist, pulling her close to his. Her breast were touching his muscular chest, sending tingling shocks through both their bodies.

Shuffling her to the bathroom, Jeremy tilted his head to the side as the kiss grew more passionate. Kaitlin pushed the door open with her foot, nearly tripping over the pale purple rug in the middle of the bathroom. She pulled away for a moment to adjust the settings in her shower, turning the hot water on. She turned back around and saw Jeremy leaning back against the counter, his waistband peeking out of his jeans. Kaitlin threw herself back at him, kissing him fervently as Jeremy's hand traced up and down her back until he found her bra clasp. Using one hand, he flicked it off, helping Kaitlin pulled the straps down to reveal her perky breast.

"So beautiful." Jeremy breathed hoarsely as he ghosted his fingers over her pink nipple, feeling it harden even more. She whimpered as he focused on the peek, making it extend and become more sensitive.

"Jeremy." Kaitlin breathed as he capture her lips again, kissing her passionately. She pulled down his pants, revealing the tent in his boxers. Her hands wandered near the waistband before diving in, giving his members a teasing brush causing him to twitch.

"These need to come off. Now." Jeremy demanded as she tugged on the waistband of her jean shorts. He pulled them down along with her panties, helping her stand out of them.

Kaitlin slid open the glass door to her shower, taking Jeremy's hand so he can follow her inside. Jeremy felt the sting of the hot water against his back. He looked over at Kaitlin to see her hair already soaked from the shower head with droplets of whatever running down her breast.

"Someone left their boxers on." Kaitlin said in a sing song voice as she came closer to him. "I'm sure we can fix that." And that was when she dropped to her knees. She kissed his happy trail before wrapping her hands around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his member. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Jeremy felt Kaitlin's lips take the head of his erection into her mouth. All his brain cells died as she fondled his cock with her lips.

Jeremy leaned back against the tiled wall as he let himself get lost in the sensations her lips were causing. Kaitlin bobbed her head along his length, paying attention to head of the flesh. She began to feel his cock swell in her mouth, telling her that he was reaching his end.

"Kaitlin!" Jeremy said between clenched teeth as his stomach caved in and he came. She took everything he had to offer, not missing a drop before getting off her tender knees and kissing him, letting him taste himself.

"On a scale from 1-10, how good was that?" Kaitlin said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"How about I show you how good it was?" Jeremy said as he kissed her, groping her breast, eliciting a whimper from her. He backed her up against the tile wall and got to his knees, swinging her right leg onto his shoulders while palming her ass and taking a lick at her center.

Kaitlin let her body and mind fall victim to Jeremy's tongue as she zoned out, only feeling the building wave of her orgasm. She whimpered and moaned , feeling goosebumps rise from her akin as fog begins to cloak the bathroom. She opens her as eyes as she braces her hand against the glass sliding door. She looks over through the door and got some reason, her eyes widen as she sees someone's hand pressing back against hers. She saw the outline of what appeared to be a man with blonde and curly hair with bright blue eyes that were haunting intriguing. Kaitlin's breath quicken as she felt a strong connection to the man.

"Jeremy!" Kaitlin said as she felt herself unravel but also with panic and fear. She felt lightheaded, causing her to slink down to Jeremy at the bottom of the shower. "Jeremy... I think there's someone in my house." She whispered.

Jeremy was too busy basking in the afterglow of his girlfriends orgasm until she got his attention with saying something that made him clench.

"What?" Jeremy said as he stood up, pulling her with him. Ever since getting Alaric's message, founding family members were getting attacked, leaving them in fatal conditions. He was dead serious when it came to keeping his threat. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." He said before getting out the shower. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as made his way out of her bathroom. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Jeremy walked over to his backpack, pulling out a mini stake he stashed in his bag. Hearing shuffling downstairs, he quietly made his way out the hallway and walked downstairs. He hid near a wall until he jumped out, surprising Aaron, Kaitlin's dad as he walked his way.

"Aaron... Hey." Jeremy said as he hid the stake behind his back. Aaron was trying to stare at anywhere except the teen boy who was currently wrapped in only a towel. He jiggled his keys a bit trying to come up with the right words to say.

"I have nothing to say right now. Uh... You guys are using protection if you've you know... Hit a home run? Scored a basket? Tickled each others pickle?" Aaron said as he scratched his head nervously. Jeremy looked at him confused. "You know... Did the deed? Or are you kids not calling it that these days." Jeremy finally caught on to what he meant.

"Dad!" Kaitlin said as she came up beside Jeremy in a fresh pair of clothes.

"Hey... darling. What are you and Jeremy up to that requires him to be in a towel?" Aaron asked curiously. Kaitlin looked at Jeremy eyeing him nervously.

"I uh.. Jeremy spilled... paint... all over himself. So I was letting him shower here." Kaitlin said quickly, covering for their actions. "Right Jere?" Jeremy nodded his head, agreeing with her lie. Aaron just looked back and forth between them, not believing their story one bit.

"I get it. You're two teens who are experiencing... hormones and MTV. Sex is all over the place. Menage a trois are a household name. Just promise you'll both be safe and not end up like one of those girls from that terrible pregnant mothers show. Because lets be honest, I am too young to be a grandpa, especially with this handsome face." Aaron explained. "Now i got to get back to the store. Condoms are under the sink in your mom and I's bathroom. We got flavored ones if you're into that type of stuff. Have fun." Before the couple could protest, he had left already.

"Oh my god." Kaitlin said as her face flushed. Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She paced before stuffing her head in his chest, mortified at what had just happened.

"So, what flavors do you like again?" Jeremy asked Kaitlin, trying to help the situation.

**Walking into the Grill, hand in hand, Jeremy and Kaitlin made their way over to a booth.** They both slipped into one side of it, letting Kaitlin put her feet up on the cushions of the opposite booth. Matt walked over, ready to take the young couples order.

"Hey guys, ready to leave me a nice tip?" Matt said playfully as he took out the order pad and a pen from his apron.

"As long as you're ready to give me free curly fries with vinegar and rosemary." Kaitlin smirked. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see what I can do. But you have to do me a favor. Tell Chloe to leave me alone for a bit. I've tried to let her down easy but she doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Matt pleaded. After their make out session at Tyler's party, Chloe had her mind set on making Matt hers. She has been popping up whenever Matt was working and don't even mention how she would find herself meeting him at school.

"Hey, you're the one that led her on while you were drunk." Jeremy said as he looked over the menu despite the fact he knew it back and forth.

"No offense but the girl is clingy." Matt said, Kaitlin letting a chuckle out.

"Who's clingy?" A blonde girl with a British accent said as she appeared beside Matt so fast that Kaitlin looked confused.

"No one." Jeremy said, sitting up as his body went tense. The girl glared her eyes at him before they wandered over to Kaitlin, widening a bit. Kaitlin looked back at the blonde confused as she felt some sort of connection.

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?" Kaitlin asked the blonde. She continued to stare at her with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"I'm sorry. I spaced for a bit. I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah said as she held out her hand for Kaitlin to shake. She took it, feeling a shock run through both of them. Rebekah pulled back. "I should get going." The blonde muttered before leaving, heels clicking behind her.

"That was weird." Matt said, eyeing Jeremy with a look on his face that let on that there was something up.

"Jeremy, you okay?" Kaitlin asked curiously as she looked between Jeremy and him.

"Just peachy. Don't worry." Jeremy muttered. He had to get down to the bottom of it.

**Rebekah arrived at her family's home in no time flat, flicking her jacket off as she entered the mansion.**

"Niklaus!" Rebekah bellowed before feeling her brother's presence behind her.

"You ringed sis?" Nik said with a glass of blood in his hand, his lips stained with the liquid. She turned towards him, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"What insipid human hurt your feelings now?"

"Nik... Do you remember what it felt like to be human?" Rebekah asked curiously. Nik paused as he was about to take a drink of the dark red liquid.

"Where is this coming from Bekah?" Klaus said as he paced the room a bit. Rebekah slanted her eyes at him before dashing in front of him.

"You know what I mean. To feel... To feel life inside of you." Rebekah explained. Klaus examined his sister, seeing if there was anything physically wrong with her.

"You want me to be honest Rebekah?" Klaus spoke solemnly. "No. I don't remember what it feels to be alive. And I don't ever want to have to. Feeling human means you feel. You have emotions. Vampires have phantoms of what that is. I will never feel human again." Klaus said before he walked away, trudging to his study. Shutting the door behind him, he slumped against it, feeling a lone tear run down his face.

The truth was Klaus felt what it meant to be human. Everyone so often, he would feel it aching inside of him. And today was the first day he felt it inside of him upon seeing a vision of a blue eyed girl with light brown hair.

* * *

**Edited Authors Note:** I fill like this is a filler chapter even though has a bit of important foreshadowing in it. Also I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. Also I would love to heat from the readers through reviews. So ask me questions about the story and I will get back to in the next chapter. Also, for some reason, I picture Woody Harrelson as Kaitlin's dad. If you don't know who he is, just youtube zombieland Tallahassee.


End file.
